Triple A: Family Fighters Always
by plushtoyfanaticc23
Summary: Allison, Alfred and Arthur had spent part of their early childhood together. To them, it seemed like forever. However, they were separated from each for the rest of their childhood. Ten years later, they have to find their parents who were kidnapped by a mysterious man. Along the way, they attend an academy to train agents and meet new friends. Can they survive?
1. Prologue:Separation Hurts

**Prologue: Separation Hurts…**

Children will always remember each other, if they have something to remember themselves by. This is what happened to three children: Arthur Kirkland and the Jones siblings, Alfred and Allison.

Because of their parents, the trio had bonded well for three years. To them, the three years seemed like forever. They had played games together. "Ha ha! Ally's it!" Nine year old Alfred said as he and thirteen year old Arthur ran away. "That's not fair! You know I can't run fast, Al!"Seven year old Allison said toward the running boys. Arthur had read to them before he left for home at night (they had loved the fairy tale stories). He had bonded better with them than his older siblings.

During their time together, they had their moments of arguments and crying, but they had always been happy with each other. They never had the thought of separation, until that decision was made.

"Allison, it's time for you to say goodbye to Alfred and Arthur," Allison's mom, Joy said. "I have to say goodbye? Why?" Allison sadly asked. "I know you have so many questions, dear. However, we have to leave." Joy said. "But…" Allison started with a sad look on her face. "I don't wanna leave!" she cried as she hugged Alfred and Arthur.

"It's alright, Allison. You don't have to cry," Arthur reassured as he rubbed her head. "Yeah! Hopefully, I'll get to see you again!" Alfred said with a warm smile on his face. What he didn't realize was that a tear drop was on his face. "Al, are you…crying?" Allison asked with tears still running on her face. Alfred felt his cheek. It felt wet. "You're sad to see us go, aren't you, Alfred?" Arthur asked with a frown in his face. Shocked at the question, the boy broke down in tears.

"I don't want you two to leave! I-I dunno if I'll end up lonely!" Alfred said as he choked on sobs. Having mutual feelings, Allison continued crying. As the siblings cried their little hearts out, Arthur came close to them and embraced them. "I know we will see each other again. I promise." he reassured. Little did the kids know, that the thirteen year old was crying as well.

The three children were held in a tight embrace until they were called to leave. "I'll miss you." Arthur said with tears in his eyes. "We'll miss you too, Artie." the siblings said in unison. The trio went their separate ways from that day forward. However, they knew they would reunite with each other someday…


	2. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Chapter 1: Moving On…**

Allison hadn't moved on from the fact that she, Arthur and her brother Alfred had separated for ten years. Since she was so young at that time she felt the most hurt. On her seventeenth birthday, she had only one wish: to see both Alfred and Arthur again. I didn't matter what they would do. She wanted to see her brothers again (she considered Arthur her big brother as much as Alfred did).

Ever since she moved from Washington D.C., she lived in New York with her mother Joy in an apartment building. When Allison turned ten, Joy opened a flower shop which had growing business for the rest of the years they lived in New York.

Alfred never left Washington D.C., bur he lives in a condo with his father, Max. However, since Max divorced Joy, Alfred couldn't stand him. The two reasons he didn't stand him was because he became an alcoholic ever since Alfred was ten and he's…gay. Alfred has tried to avoid it so many times by playing video games, hanging out with his friends late at night and reading comic books. However, it hasn't helped out much over the years.

In order to provide for himself and his father, he had to become the man of the house. And in order to become the man of the house, he worked at the comic book store. However, it didn't serve him any justice.

Arthur is now a young adult, however gets the WORST treatment from his brothers. He can't stand taking care of his younger brother Peter because he is a BRAT (he says it with full emphasis).

However, Peter has always said out of pure jealousy to Arthur, "Why do you always treat me like dirt?! You never treat those AMERICANS like dirt!" Whenever "those Americans" are mentioned, Arthur felt insulted. He knows what Peter is talking about.

He misses them. He doesn't know how much, but he misses them. He wished to see them again. Ever since he was little, he let his inner child show towards the siblings (besides the fairies). He made them happy the most as much as they made him happy the most. The only time he is happy whenever he is alone, reading a book, chanting spells, or hanging out with his fairy friends.

Allison, Alfred and Arthur miss each other dearly. They can't understand why they were separated from each other (besides Max and Joy's divorce). They don't the purpose. But, they all know they would see each other, one day…


End file.
